confrontations de fin du monde
by Louise Malone
Summary: La fin du monde annoncée peut donner du courage à certains!


_**La " fin du monde" n'aura sans doute pas lieu, mais elle m'a inspiré ce petit OS!**_

_**Emmett PDV**_

Je suis à cran. Mais genre, vraiment à cran !

Je remonte la rue, les poings dans mes poches. Il fait froid, glacial même.

La pluie tombe fort, elle me transperce.

Mais bon, moi je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un grizzli sans cœur, donc qu'est ce que ça peut me faire, hein ?

Je vais le faire. Aller la voir. La confronter. Je ne suis pas un jouet, j'ai la tronche d'un sex toy ? Sérieux…Ras le bol.

Je mesure 1m90 pour 120 kilos de muscles et elle se moque de moi de A jusqu'à Z.

Et je ne veux plus m'en contenter.

Je sonne. Evidemment : j'ai pas la clé !

J'ai jamais eu la clé…

Je suis remonté à bloc.

A bloc.

Je ne vais pas craquer. Pas encore une fois.

Elle ouvre la porte.

Bon sang. Elle porte un vieux jogging gris et un tee shirt blanc trop grand, ses cheveux sont attachés à la va vite et elle n'est pas maquillée mais…Elle est quand même la plus belle.

Mais j'ai décidé quelque chose : je m'en moque éperdument.

Alors je prends une grande inspiration et je me lance :

« C'est fini Rose. Tu m'entends, c'est terminé ! »

Elle ouvre de grands yeux bleus !

« Quoi ? »

La colère monte d'un cran :

« Oui, j'en ai marre. Marre que tu te crois permis de me traiter comme ça, comme si je n'étais qu'un abruti , comme si je n'avais pas de sentiments…Ca fait presque un an qu'on couche ensemble plusieurs fois par semaine, et tu veux même pas de ma brosse à dents à côté de la tienne…T'es jamais venue chez moi…J'ai même jamais bu autre chose qu'un verre d'eau chez toi…Pas même une tasse de café…T'en as rien à faire de moi, je suis juste un objet sexuel…Mais pour moi c'est autre chose ! Je t'aime Rose…Tu dois pas pouvoir comprendre ce concept mais je t'aime. Et je peux même te dire depuis quand exactement…Je suis pas aussi intelligent que toi, je suis juste un sportif alors que toi t'es médecin, mais tu vois, il y a 11 mois exactement, je suis venu t'attendre devant l'hôpital. Oh je suis pas entré : t'as jamais voulu être vue avec moi devant quelqu'un d'autre…Mais je surveillais la porte. T'es sortie et tu m'as pas vu tout de suite. Tu marchais avec une collègue à toi et j'ai commencé à avancer sur le trottoir d'en face, attendant que tu sois seule pour te rejoindre. Et un petit garçon est tombé juste devant toi. Tu l'as ramassé. Tu t'es agenouillée à sa hauteur, tu as sorti un mouchoir en papier de ta poche et tu lui as frotté les mains et tu lui as donné un bonbon. C'est là que j'ai su…Je te veux toi, comme épouse, comme mère de mes enfants. Des gamins j'en veux 4 ou 5, mais bien sur toi tu veux pas ça, tu as une carrière, tu vas pas t'abimer avec des grossesses, gâcher ta vie avec des mômes… T'aimes personne, hein Rosalie ? Ca me fait mal tu sais, non en fait tu sais pas. T'inquiète pas, tu trouveras un autre ours pour te baiser, t'as qu'à aller n' importe où ils vont se battre pour te combler…Alors voilà, tu vois, c'est la fin du monde et même si je sais que c'est des conneries…Ben ça m'a donné du courage. Je m'en vais maintenant, continue à être égocentrique et porte toi bien, je t'aime trop pour supporter que tu ailles mal »

Je fais demi-tour et je repars.

Je suis cinglé, sérieux…Une demi-heure de métro et 20 minutes de marche à pied pour lui dire des trucs dont elle a rien à faire.

Mais qu'est ce que ça me fait mal, à moi !

« EMMETT ! »

Elle crie mon prénom, de plus en plus fort, mais je presse le pas. Je ne vais pas céder, pas croire de belles paroles…

Mais elle se suspend à mon bras. Je m'immobilise, parce que sinon elle va tomber.

« Attends…J'ai un truc à te dire… »

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne la regarde pas. Mais elle continue.

« Six »

La surprise me fait baisser les yeux vers elle. Mince elle est en larmes…

Jamais je ne l'ai vue ainsi, si perdue, si…Vulnérable…

Mon cœur se serre.

« Quoi six ? »

« Des enfants…J'en voudrais six »

Je suis tellement étonné que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle me sourit à travers ses larmes :

« J'adore les enfants…Et je t'aime toi...Mais je pensais que tu étais comme les autres que seul mon physique t'intéressait…S'il te plait…Fais moi un bébé… »

« Maintenant ? »

Elle approuve de la tête, vigoureusement.

La boule dans ma gorge a disparu.

Je lui souris.

Je la prends dans mes bras et elle me saute au cou.

Je la soulève sans efforts et la porte jusqu'à son appartement dont je claque la porte.

Je vais directement à son lit.

Je m'attendais pas à ça.

J'aurais du craquer bien plus tôt.

Sacré fin du monde…

_**Alice PDV**_

Le meilleur ami de mon frère.

Des années que je le vois, plusieurs fois par semaine.

Il est beau, intelligent, gentil, marrant.

Le type idéal.

J'en suis folle.

Mais raide, hein.

Et lui…Ah bah lui…Il me considère comme quand je l'ai connue, c'est-à-dire comme quand j'avais 14 ans…

Marre. J'en ai MARRE !

C'est pour ça que je lui ai fixé RDV, dans un restaurant, pour mettre les choses au clair.

Il a paru surpris que je l'appelle et lui demande à le voir mais il a accepté sans me poser de questions.

Je suis assise, et je surveille la porte.

Je suis en avance, mais il est en retard.

Et bon…Je commence à flipper…

Mais je vais le faire.

J'espère juste que ça va se passer comme je l'espère.

Sinon, il me restera toujours James. Non, j'rigole…

Ah le voilà !

Il me voit et s'avance, un peu crispé.

Il s'installe à côté de moi.

Je fronce les sourcils :

« Tu m'as fait attendre ! »

« Désolé M'dame… »

Mais son sourire est forcé.

Il me regarde, un peu anxieux. Je prends une grande inspiration et je me lance :

« Jasper, j'ai besoin de ton avis. Je ne peux pas demander ça à un de mes frères, il faut que tu m'aides ! »

« Oui, volontiers ! »

« Voilà, je suis amoureuse ! »

Il déglutit et me dit :

« Oh, c'est…Plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? »

« Pas vraiment »

« Ah bon, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que le gars que j'aime s'en fiche de moi ! »

« Tu es sure ? »

« Oui ! Il me regarde comme si j'étais sa petite sœur, comme si j'avais 14 ans ! »

« Eh bien, tu es jeune, et tu parais jeune surtout, c'est peut-être pour ça ? »

« Jasper…J'ai 19 ans ! »

« Oui, c'est…C'est vrai…Mais tu en parais 15, est-ce qu'il connaît ton âge véritable ? »

« Oui il le connaît. A ton avis, je dois faire quoi pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi ? »

Il grimace et me répond, d'une voix blanche :

« Hé bien…Je dirais reste naturelle, intéresse toi à lui…Passe du temps avec lui…Ca viendra sans doute naturellement. Je le connais ? »

« Oui »

« Oh… »

Il réfléchit, cherchant sans doute qui ça peut bien être.

Je soupire et lui précise :

« C'est un ami de mes frères »

« Ah… Il a bien de la chance que tu l'aimes tu sais, tu es une jeune fille formidable, j'espère qu'il va vite s'en rendre compte»

Il me fixe d'un air un peu triste et je me lance :

« Je le connais depuis plus de 5 ans maintenant, il est plus vieux que moi de 6 ans, mais on s'entend bien, et je le trouve génial, c'est l'homme de ma vie et je crois qu'il m'apprécie aussi mais je voudrais bien qu'il se rende compte que je ne suis plus une enfant, qu'il me voit autrement que comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Qu'il sorte la tête de sa carapace et que… »

Je m'interromps parce que ma voix tremble : je suis au bord des larmes.

Je n'ose pas le regarder. Soit il n'a pas comprit et il est idiot, soit il a comprit et il cherche un moyen de m'éconduire…

« Pourquoi tu as choisi aujourd'hui pour me parler de tout ça, Alice ? »

Tiens sa voix à lui tremble aussi...

« Parce que c'est sensé être la fin du monde ! »

Je sens sa main sur la mienne. Je m'y accroche et j'ose enfin lever les yeux.

Mais tout ce que je vois c'est son visage se rapprocher dangereusement du mien et tout de suite sa bouche se pose sur la mienne.

Baiser.

Enfin !

Oh c'est encore meilleur que dans mes rêves !

Il embrasse bien, même si je dois mener la danse parce qu'il est un peu trop doux…

Il me serre contre lui, et il se laisse emporter : le baiser se fait passionné !

Je hurle de joie dans ma tête !

Et encore plus quand il quitte quelques secondes ma bouche pour me dire :

« Je t'aime petite bécasse, je t'aime depuis si longtemps…Mais j'avais tellement peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi… »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Plus de 3 ans… »

Ah ah ah.

On a été deux imbéciles en fait…

Mais tant pis : il faut rattraper le temps perdu !

Nos mains se soudent quand on quitte le restaurant et qu'il m'amène chez lui. Nous nous arrêtons souvent pour nous embrasser.

Il se lâche et me répète sans cesse qu'il m'aime et qu'il a envie de moi…

Il me prend dans ses bras et me fait tournoyer avant de me reposer et de m'embrasser : j'ai eu drôlement raison de me lancer !

Si ce soir c'est vraiment la fin du monde alors je mourrai dans les bras de Jasper, et c'est tout ce que je souhaite…

_**Edward PDV**_

Je la vois tous les jours. La petite vendeuse de hot dog, au coin de la rue.

Ils sont deux dans ce petit stand.

En plus d'elle il y a un immense amérindien qui grille les saucisses à une vitesse hallucinante.

J'ai longtemps cru qu'ils étaient un couple mais hier j'ai vu le gars embrasser une autre jeune fille, et ça faisait sourire la petite vendeuse. Donc…Ben donc quoi ? Je vais me planter en face d'elle et je lui dis quoi ? Qu'elle est belle, qu'elle me plait et que depuis 3 mois je me branle en pensant à elle ? C'est le meilleur moyen de la faire fuir, non ?

Mais elle me plait tellement et elle m'attire de plus en plus.

Elle a un petit je ne sais quoi, dans son physique qui me rend dingue.

Peut-être ses yeux chocolat, qui me font fondre, ou son sourire qui m'allume sans qu'elle le sache.

Et puis, elle est gentille. Je l'ai plusieurs fois vue donner à manger gratuitement à des SDF.

C'est le genre de fille qu'on peut épouser, et avec qui on peut être heureux.

Je soupire en regardant mon agenda dans le métro : le 21 décembre. Soit disant la fin du monde.

Tu parles.

Mais c'est peut-être le bon jour pour prendre des décisions, des risques.

Quels risques est-ce que je prends dans ma vie ? Je suis musicien, je travaille dans un studio d'enregistrement…Je mange des hot dog le midi et souvent de la nourriture mexicaine le soir…

J'ai 25 ans et je vais m'enliser si je continue.

Alors je me décide.

Il est tôt encore et elle ne vend pas encore des hot dog mais des beignets.

Je lui en achète 10, pour en offrir à mes collègues.

Elle rougit en me servant, ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois.

J'ai le cœur qui bat mais je lui pose la question :

« Euh…Je sais bien qu'on ne se connaît pas, mais…Ca te dirait qu'on prenne un verre ce soir, après le travail ?

Elle me fixe, rouge comme un homard et balbutie.

Je la fixe, ennuyé mais décidé à tout tenter. Elle finit par me dire :

« Euh, oui, volontiers ! »

Oh ! Ouah…Je suis content !

Vraiment !

« Je peux passer te prendre à 18 heures, on peut aller au petit resto italien un peu plus bas dans la rue ? »

« Oui, ça me parait super ! »

On se sourit. Elle est encore plus rouge mais je suis vraiment content. Je l'aurais toujours regretté sinon…

La journée passe lentement.

A midi je vais bien sur m'acheter un hot dog mais il y a trop de monde pour qu'on puisse échanger autre chose qu'un court regard.

Mais ça suffit pour me donner la pêche pour l'après-midi.

A 18 heures je suis ultra ponctuel.

Elle est en train de nettoyer les plaques à crêpes et quand son collègue me voit il lui dit :

« Vas-y Bella, je finirai »

Bella. Elle s'appelle Bella , ça lui va super bien.

Elle rougit (pour changer !) enlève son tablier et s'approche de moi.

Je la prends par le bras et on descend la rue.

On échange quelques banalités sur le quartier et sur le fait que la fin du monde n'a pas encore eu lieu et on s'installe au fond du restaurant. Elle commande des raviolis aux champignons et moi des lasagnes.

Et on parle plus.

« Ca te va vraiment bien Bella, tu es ravissante.. »

Nouveaux rougissements.

« Merci, et toi comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Edward. Je suis musicien au studio presque en face de ton stand ! »

« Ah OK … »

« J'ai 25 ans et je suis célibataire »

Elle rit :

« J'ai 20 ans et je suis célibataire aussi ! »

On parle longtemps, très longtemps.

J'apprends qu'elle aime aussi la musique classique, la littérature du 19° siècle, qu'elle est intelligente et adorable.

On se raconte nos vies, qui se ressemblent par certains côtés.

Et quand on quitte le restaurant, à plus de 22 heures trente, c'est naturellement que je la ramène chez moi.

On s'embrasse dans l'ascendeur et je sais déjà que ça va être intense entre nous.

A peine entrés dans le salon je le reprends dans mes bras : nos baisers 'intensifient, devenant brulants. Mon bas ventre est en feu et, quand je passe mes mains sous son pull je peux sentir à quel points ses seins sont durs…

Je l'entraine vers la chambre et elle parait gênée :

« Je suis désolée, je pue la graille… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je trouve que tu sens bon au contraire ! »

Elle ne proteste plus.

Je la déshabille et elle en fait autant pour moi.

Difficile d'être mieux que je ne le suis en ce moment…

C'est un moment de bonheur…De grâce…C'est bien plus que du sexe.

Elle est vite nue dans mes bras et j'admire la courbe de ses hanches, sa petite toison en piste d'atterrissage (= ticket de métro !) et me focalise surtout sur ses seins…Ils sont doux, chauds, parfaits. Je les embrasse, les têtes, je prends mon pied vraiment.

Elle est plus rouge que jamais et j'adore ça…

"T'es belle tu sais, encore plus belle comme ça… »

Sourire timide mais heureux. Je finis par mettre un préservatif et elle me guide pour m'aider à la pénétrer.

Dès les premiers centimètres je sais qu'elle est faite pour moi. Elle se cramponne à mes épaules, ses jambes se nouent autour de mon bassin tandis que je m'enfonce inexorablement dans ses douces chairs et nous basculons ensemble dans le plaisir, haletants, en sueur, les yeux dans les yeux.

Je touche du doigt ce que jouissance veut dire.

Notre étreinte dure longtemps.

Nous la faisons durer le plus possible, incapables de se repaitre l'un de l'autre en peu de temps.

Mais elle finit par capituler et je la sens se contracter autour de mon sexe profondément fiché dans le sien et ses cris de plaisir, ainsi que son visage qui se contracte de bonheur me font jouir à mon tour, tandis que les 12 coups de minuit résonne à un lointain clocher.

La fin du monde n'a pas eu lieu.

Néanmoins, pour elle et moi, c'est un nouveau monde qui débute.


End file.
